El huracán
by Chiru Less
Summary: Keiji Akaashi está nervioso. No, se siente ansioso. Sabe el motivo, pero no quiere reconocerlo abiertamente porque aún, pese al paso de los años, le cuesta expresarse. Bokuto Koutarou, por otro lado, es tan ingenuo como siempre pero, al mismo tiempo, intenso como un huracán. BokuAka.
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes son obra exclusiva de Haruichi Furudate. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Keiji Akaashi no lo quería reconocer abiertamente, pero estaba nervioso. No, la palabra para describir con mayor acierto lo que sentía en esos momentos era _ansiedad_. A medida que aquel partido progresaba y Tenma Udai y él lo disfrutaban desde las gradas discutiendo cuál estrategia hubiese sido la más conveniente o qué jugada había sido la mejor del juego, Akaashi se había aferrado a uno de los apoyabrazos de metal y lo había estado apretando con fuerza de manera inconsciente; sorprendido, lo soltó como si el metal quemara sus palmas de repente, extrañado y molesto consigo mismo.

Porque sabía lo que le sucedía, más no quería admitirlo.

EL MSBY Black Jackals había ganado finalmente el partido. Akaashi nunca había expresado dudas con respecto al resultado del partido -lo cual era estirar demasiado la verdad, porque lo había pasado bastante mal y tenso casi hasta el último saque - y se había sorprendido gratamente con los avances de Hinata Shōyō, había disfrutado de la adrenalina de vivir - no simplemente presenciar - un partido de vóley de las grandes ligas, de la frustración de cada punto perdido, de la alegría de cada set conseguido y de la euforia por el triunfo del equipo.

Sin embargo, aquella ansiedad que se acompañaba de una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago no desaparecía incluso cuando la gente comenzó a abandonar el estadio. Akaashi se quedó de pie observando sin ver realmente el movimiento de las personas al retirarse por las puertas laterales, las risas y las conversaciones sin contenido que no alcanzaba a oír realmente, su cuerpo debatiéndose entre lo que su corazón le exigía y su mente le ordenaba que hiciera. Sus ojos se desviaron una vez más a la cancha sin jugadores, ahora ocupada por el personal de limpieza y otras personas que no alcanzaba a reconocer, pero que parecían pertenecientes al equipo directivo de la organización.

¿Cómo iba a reconocerlos, si él ya no formaba parte de aquel mundo?

Akaashi suspiró, una sensación nostálgica y pesada instalándose sobre su cabeza. Había decidido dedicarse a la edición, le iba bien y se sentía cómodo y afortunado por el trabajo y el sueldo que tenía pese a que le hubiese gustado pertenecer a otra rama de especialización. Llevaba una vida dentro de todo tranquila, sin demasiados sobresaltos ni exabruptos.

A Keiji Akaashi siempre le había gustado mantener las cosas que lo rodeaban en armonía y cierto control; le gustaba la rutina, la tranquilidad y mantenerse en comunicación con su círculo de amistades. Actual y antiguo.

Y era por eso que se encontraba allí. Si bien era cierto que había adquirido un ritmo de vida pausado, Akaashi sentía a veces la necesidad de realizar actividades impulsivas o de sentir en su cuerpo y mente cierto grado de ansiedad. Había disfrutado y sufrido a partes iguales de aquello en la preparatoria pero, ahora que carecía totalmente de esas sensaciones se sentía, en ocasiones, un poco vacío.

Y aquel vacío podía llenarse de muchas maneras. A Akaashi se le ocurrían cientas de formas para hacer correr la adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo, desde realizar un viaje no programado hasta saturarse de trabajo y no dormir durante días enteros.

Pero, por supuesto, su corazón había sobrepasado y ganado a su mente a la hora de elegir, y antes de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir, había contestado aquel mensaje de texto inesperado que le había llegado hacía unos días atrás.

Akaashi se atrevió a bajar la escaleras del estadio, ahora prácticamente desierto; las luces aún se hallaban encendidas y las pocas personas que aún se hallaban allí no registraban su presencia, por lo que se sintió seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies moviéndose por voluntad propia.

¿Aquella ansiedad que experimentaba se debía acaso al furor del partido? No, no iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Aquella sensación opresiva y ansiosa la había estado sintiendo hacía días y, conforme se había acercado la fecha del enfrentamiento, Akaashi había notado que ya incluso se había exteriorizado alterándolo aquella mañana en el trabajo.

Aquella euforia, aquella sensación de nerviosismo que se entremezclaba sutilmente con una placidez y cierto júbilo que apenas y le daba vergüenza admitir que sentía, se debían al mensaje que su ex capitán del equipo de preparatoria le había enviado.

Para qué iba a mentirse. Lo había leído varias veces cerciorándose de que se trataba de Bokuto, de que se lo había enviado a la persona correcta y que, después de varios meses de extraño silencio por parte del mayor, le estaba demostrando que _aún _no se había olvidado de él.

Porque Akaashi le temía al olvido, a que el fino hilo que todavía unía a algunos integrantes del Fukurodani de aquella época se terminara de cortar y que aquellos tres años quedaran finalmente en un simple y grato recuerdo. Y sólo eso. Hasta experimentar el alivio que había sentido al contestarle el mensaje y confirmar que, en efecto estaba dirigido a él, Akaashi no se había percatado hasta qué punto el temor de que alguien como Bokuto Koutarou se olvidara de él lo estaba afectando.

Tampoco podía culpar al pobre hombre. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían cara a cara y unos meses que no se escribían, pero Akaashi creía conocer bien a Bokuto. Sabía que, a diferencia de su vida rutinaria y monótona, su ex capitán llevaba una vida agitada llena de entrenamientos, viajes y partidos, ningún hueco en ella.

Ni siquiera para él.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando aquel pensamiento fortuito lo invadió de la nada misma; había llegado hasta la cancha de vóley sin percatarse realmente de que lo había hecho; repentinamente nervioso por estar invadiendo un territorio privado y siendo sólo un simple espectador, Akashi se alejó de la baranda que lo separaba del suelo de concreto. Uno de los empleados finalmente se percató de su presencia y se acercó a su posición; Akaashi le había hecho un simple gesto para que no lo hiciera, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde.

— ¿Busca a alguien, señor?

— No, sólo...deseaba ver más de cerca la cancha, es todo.

— Ex jugador, ¿eh?

El hombre le sonrió de manera casi cómplice, pero Akaashi fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto. La opresión se volvió más fuerte en su estómago y aquello provocó que, más que una sonrisa, en su rostro se dibujara una mueca que seguro se veía un tanto extraña.

— Sí, nada serio.

— Yo también jugaba en la preparatoria.

Akaashi estuvo tentado en preguntarle a qué preparatoria había asistido porque parecía de su misma edad, pero el hombre se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la red. Finalmente suspiró y le devolvió otra sonrisa, ahora un tanto nostálgica. En ese momento, Akaashi se preguntó si aquel sujeto sentía algún remordimiento o si tenía conflictos psicológicos parecidos a los que él estaba sufriendo.

— ¿A quién has venido a apoyar?

Por un momento, el corazón de Akaashi comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando malinterpretó la pregunta; había entendido que le preguntaba por alguien en particular, pero el pobre sujeto le indagaba sobre el equipo. Como si temiera que el otro se percatara de su repentina incomodidad, Akaashi respondió rápidamente.

— Al Black Jackals.

— ¡¿Verdad que son mejores?! Quiero decir, tienen más espíritu.

— Claro.

Akaashi iba a agregar algo más para rellenar el espacio vacío en aquella conversación sin sentido, y justo en ese momento, su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, sobresaltándolo. Lo sacó rápidamente y su corazón comenzó a tamborilear otra vez, ansioso.

"_¿Has venido, Akaashi? No te he visto, ¿ya te has ido? ¿me has visto jugar, has visto ese último remate? No voy a permitir que Hinata me robe popularidad."_

Era innecesario leer el remitente. Sin proponérselo realmente, las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron hacia arriba mientras decidía qué pregunta contestar primero. ¿Era _posible _que su verborragia también fuese escrita? Mientras escribía la respuesta más sintáctica que había podido encontrar, se descubrió deseando oír su voz otra vez. Incluso había podido oírla al leer el mensaje que le había enviado.

"_Si, no y sí. Estuviste increíble, Bokuto-san."_

Aquel sujeto encargado del estadio había seguido hablando, pero Akaashi apenas había registrado su voz. No había prestado atención a lo que estaba diciendo, y para cuando había respondido el mensaje e intentó recuperar el hilo de la conversación, el aparato había vibrado nuevamente con una rapidez inusitada.

Sin embargo, esa vez no se trataba de un mensaje.

Por todos los dioses, no sabía si estaba _listo _para aquello. Hizo una seña al hombre frente suyo y atendió la llamada, alejándose un poco de la cancha.

— Bokuto-san.

— _¡Akaashi! ¡Tu voz no ha cambiado nada, pero absolutamente nada! Es más, ¡ya estoy esperando que me regañes!_

Bokuto Koutarou era eso. Una tormenta, un huracán. Jamás parecía perder las energías, ni en el vóley ni en la vida misma. Arrasaba y golpeaba a su paso con su ímpetu a todo y todos, les cayera bien o mal. Y había pocas personas que podían soportar _ese _tipo de intensidad en forma crónica.

Y Akaashi Keiji tenía una _maestría _en el tema.

Mientras apoyaba la espalda en una de las paredes de las gradas y la luz de los reflectores dejó de golpearlo de lleno, se sintió seguro en la semi penumbra al sonreír como un tonto. Si él no había cambiado su voz, Bokuto mucho menos. Aquel tono rasposo que empeoraba cuando se ponía a gritar - como ya lo estaba haciendo, y acababa de contestar la llamada - trasladaron a Akaashi muy lejos de ese estadio, de esa época. Obligó a su mente a quedarse en el presente y a recordarse a si mismo que ya era un adulto, maldita sea.

Sin embargo, le costaba admitirse a si mismo la felicidad que había sentido expandirse por todo su ser al oír su nombre pronunciado de _aquella forma tan especial para él_, una vez más.

_Por favor, que todo siga siendo igual._

Aquel deseo tonto e imposible seguía latente en su mente pese a que intentaba sepultarlo con todas sus energías. No iba a hacerse ilusiones utópicas, estaba claro que ya las cosas no eran las mismas. No habían sido las mismas desde que Bokuto se había graduado y Akaashi había ocupado su lugar en el equipo como capitán; no eran ni siquiera parecidas cuando el tiempo y los _años _empezaron a transcurrir y la comunicación entre ellos se volvió más alejada y escasa. Bokuto parecía haber mantenido su carácter avasallante durante todo ese tiempo, pero…¿si se trataba de una ilusión a la que Akaashi se aferraba internamente? ¿Y si realmente había cambiado?

— Ya estamos grandes para que te regañe, Bokuto-san.

— _Bueno, Atsumu sí que regaña, ¡y bastante feo! ¡Tendrías que oírlo! _

Ah, _allí _estaba.

Su mayor miedo plasmado a menos de 30 segundos de iniciar una llamada telefónica con Bokuto. ¿Tenía algún radar mental para saber qué era lo que _no _debía decirle...y hacerlo igual? El temor a la comparación con el nuevo setter de Bokuto surgió otra vez; a ese sentimiento sí había logrado sepultarlo, pero si la otra persona se esmeraba y daba justo en el clavo sin proponérselo - estaba seguro de ello, Bokuto era así - estaba más que claro que iba a resurgir, y con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué Akaashi pensaba que ya estaba comparándolo? No lo sabía. Paranoia, creía.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes tú con respecto a eso?

— _Mal. Quiero decir, coloca bien, pero…_— Bokuto detuvo su hablar explosivo y Akaashi tuvo el reflejo de presionar el teléfono sobre su oreja, temiendo perderse hasta el más mínimo sonido. Lo oyó mascullar sin hablar realmente, y supo que estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo si seguir hablando o no.— _¿Dónde estás? Yo aún en el vestuario. _

— Bokuto-san…

Akaashi quería decirle muchas cosas. Sí, quería regañarlo por interrumpirlo cuando iba a hablarle, quería hacerle saber que era de mala educación gritar a la edad que tenían, y deseaba fervientemente que terminara la frase que había empezado y que parecía dudar en continuar. Quería echarle en cara cosas que Bokuto no sabía ni podía manejar, como sus celos infundados a un jugador que no conocía en persona y que no representaba ninguna amenaza real para él. ¿Amenaza _de qué_, en primer lugar?

Pero se contuvo. ¿Realmente iba a iniciar una discusión en línea con la persona que había ansiado escuchar y ver durante tanto tiempo?

— Estoy en el estadio aún.

— _Voy a buscarte. Realmente hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos, ¡¿cuánto hace ya?! Akaashi, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

— Porque íbamos a vernos hoy, ¿no es así?

— _Sí, claro. Escucha, ¿has podido ver ese remate de Ushijima? Cómo lo detesto, no es posible que…_

Y hacia allá iba.

Akaashi soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo producto de la incertidumbre mientras Bokuto literalmente no respiraba comentándole jugadas que Akaashi ya había podido ver bien desde otro ángulo. Oyó el sonido de una cremallera, ruidos de puertas y pasos, ecos y otras voces mientras el mayor seguía hablando sin, al parecer, poder detenerse. Mientras lo oía con atención y soltaba monosílabos cuando Bokuto frenaba el monólogo un segundo para tomar aire y seguir, Akaashi se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que Bokuto no podía expulsar todos sus pensamientos de manera comprimida como aquella, como él estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera había dudado cuando Akaashi le había sugerido la obviedad de un pequeño encuentro luego del partido y eso lo puso, como mínimo, feliz. En el fondo de su mente albergaba la esperanza de poder estar junto a él aunque fuesen sólo unos minutos, pero confirmar que Bokuto deseaba lo mismo, por muy tonto y obvio que fuese, le generaba un placer que no podía describir bien.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado dónde debía aguardarlo o si realmente iba a ir hacia allá, incluso su mente estaba trayendo a colación detalles ridículos como la forma de saludar después de tanto tiempo a Bokuto, ¿debía darle la mano o simplemente saludarlo de manera verbal?...le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a la cuestión. Era sólo una simple reunión entre dos personas que habían disfrutado jugar juntos en la preparatoria, nada más, maldita sea…

— _...pero si Sakusa también se comunicara un poco más, no…¿has visto la flexibilidad de sus muñecas, acaso? Ah_, ¡Akaashi!

El aludido había estado absorto oyendo a Bokuto y delirando al mismo tiempo. Por eso, cuando el último grito lo había aturdido tanto en el teléfono como detrás suyo luego de oír como una puerta se azotaba al ser abierta, no supo cómo reaccionar y apenas pudo girar el torso.

Allí estaba, al fin. Lo que Akaashi veía parecía incluso una _epifanía_ un tanto violenta: la mayoría de las luces del estadio ya estaban apagadas y las gradas a oscuras, por lo que cuando Bokuto abrió una de las puertas laterales - mejor dicho, golpeó la misma y ésta rebotó contra la pared - la luz de los corredores ingresó de lleno, la sombra de Bokuto proyectándose casi hasta donde se encontraba Akaashi, toda su figura entera resplandeciendo por los focos artificiales.

Sobre todo su ancha sonrisa. Pero para eso no necesitaba ninguna luz artificial.

Akaashi retiró lentamente el teléfono móvil de su oreja y lo guardó otra vez en el bolsillo; Bokuto parecía no terminar de comprender que la persona con la que estaba platicando estaba frente suyo, y aún mantenía el aparato fuertemente adherido al costado de su cabeza.

— Bokuto-san.— fue todo lo que Akaashi pudo decir cuando vio al otro avanzar hacia su posición a grandes zancadas mientras dejaba su bolso olvidado en el suelo. Ladeó el rostro y vio de reojo como el muchacho con el que había estado hablando los observaba interesado desde una distancia prudencial.

— ¡Ya deja los honoríficos! Esas gafas te sientan bien, ¿eh? ¿Ya las usabas antes? Creo que no, ¿o sí?

— Yo…

Bokuto no se limitó a detenerse una vez estuvieron frente a frente, sino que, contrario a todos los debates internos que él había sufrido segundos atrás, el mayor ni siquiera había dudado al acercarse y envolverlo con sus brazos. Akaashi se sintió sobrepasado, atrapado, asfixiado y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo. Apenas y pudo devolverle el saludo porque sus brazos habían quedado literalmente apresados por el abrazo ajeno, fuerte e irrompible. Con una calma que no sentía, se limitó a apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro de Bokuto durante aquellos segundos de contacto. Alcanzó a olfatear un aroma agradable, no sabía si era perfume, un shampoo o simplemente el olor natural del otro.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hace meses que no te veo. ¿Llegaste desde el comienzo? No te pude llamar antes porque bueno, ya sabes, esto del equipo profesional a veces no es tan agradable como quisiera pero no importa, los demás ya se retiraron, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Ganamos, pero cada uno se fue a su casa. Bueno, o quizás iban a juntarse en algún lado y yo no los oí, pero no escribieron nada en el grupo de line. Da igual, caminemos hacia la salida, aquí me da calor, ¿no tuviste calor durante el partido? No estaban funcionando bien los acondicionadores centrales...ah...Akaashi, creo que ese chico te está haciendo señas a ti, ¿lo conoces?

— _¿Eh?_

Akaashi no sabía si realmente sentirse aliviado o agobiado al comprobar que, en efecto, Bokuto seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Se había mareado con todo lo que acababa de soltarle y, cuando soltó la última pregunta casi conectada al comentario anterior, no le entendió de buenas a primeras. Al final, se percató de que no se había despedido del muchacho que le había hablado antes y, antes de salir por la puerta, volteó a saludarlo.

No iba a poder hacer más que aquello, Bokuto lo estaba _jalando _de la cazadora que traía puesta.

— ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

— Keiji Akaashi. Hasta la próxima…

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, y Akaashi se descubrió ya en el corredor con Bokuto soltando bufidos molestos por un calor que sólo él experimentaba, avergonzado por no haberle podido saludar a aquel muchacho correctamente. Ni siquiera le había podido preguntar su nombre, cortesía que el otro sí había tenido tiempo de hacer.

— ¿Lo conoces?.— de repente, el tono de Bokuto cambió y llamó la atención de Akaashi.— Tienes los lentes torcidos.

—Ah, sí…— Akaashi acomodó sus gafas a punto de caerse por el puente de su nariz, probablemente movilizados por el ajetreo de hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es quién?

— Ese chico.

Increíblemente, Bokuto había soltado a Akaashi y éste lo había seguido rumbo a la salida del predio de manera inconsciente, como si fuese la maldita polilla atraída por una luz que para ella resultaba incandescente. La comparación le causó cierta gracia hasta que notó el entrecejo de Bokuto levemente fruncido, un signo de mal augurio a experiencia de Akaashi.

— No, no sé quién era. No pude preguntarle su nombre.

— ¡Pero me acabas de decir que lo conocías!

Salieron del complejo y, en ese momento, Akaashi podía llegar a darle la razón a Bokuto. La brisa nocturna era refrescante en comparación con el clima un tanto sofocante del lugar del que acababan de surgir. Bokuto volvió a bufar mientras bajaba otro par de escaleras; Akaashi no sabía bien adónde se dirigía el mayor en esos momentos, pero aún así lo siguió sin preguntar.

— Lo siento, malinterpretaste mi expresión. No lo conozco.

— Ah.

— ¿Tú?

— ¿Yo? No, _yo no._

Bokuto se dirigió hacia el sector de aquel predio reservado para el aparcamiento de vehículos. Como iba rápido y Akaashi apenas podía mantenerle el paso, no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro en el momento en el que había soltado aquella mentira. Porque lo conocía, porque sabía que había dicho aquello demasiado rápido y en un tono un tanto esquivo que sólo luego de un par de años Akaashi había sabido diferenciar del resto. Entrecerró los ojos pensando qué sentido tenía ocultarle cualquier cosa, como si aún fuesen adolescentes vergonzosos…

— Bien, ¿adónde vamos? ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar especial, o vamos a mi departamento? Me mudé hace poco así que no esperes encontrar demasiado orden…¿o quizás quieres que vayamos a tu casa?

— Espera, ¿qué?

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Bokuto frenó de repente y fue imposible para Akaashi esquivar su amplia espalda contra la que chocó de lleno; alcanzó a apoyar ambas manos en la parte posterior de sus hombros para no estrellar la nariz contra Bokuto, pero el impulso igualmente lo obligó a descansar la frente en su espalda. Una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, muy diferente a la anterior se instaló provocándole escalofríos.

— ¿No íbamos a cenar algo después del partido?

La voz rasposa de Bokuto resonó en su caja torácica y la vibración se transmitió a la cabeza de Akaashi como si fuera una caja de resonancia. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de manera insólita de aquel momento. El mayor no había hecho ademán alguno de apartarlo, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que su detención repentina había provocado que el otro colisionara contra él. Ni siquiera se había movido una pulgada por el golpe. Con mayor atrevimiento y ganando coraje de no sabía bien dónde, Akaashi ladeó el rostro y apoyó su mejilla contra la amplia espalda, acercándose un poco más al otro.

Su corazón trabajaba a toda potencia dentro de su pecho y Akaashi temía que en breve se le escapara por la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué aquella cercanía que nunca habían tenido de repente se sentía _tan _bien?

— ¿Por qué nunca puedo recordar de qué lado aparqué…? Akaashi, ¿estás bien?

— Ajá.

Como si de un adicto se tratase, Akaashi comprendió de repente y con horror interno que no podía separarse de Bokuto. No, no _quería _hacerlo. El contacto de sus dos manos en los hombros ajenos se afianzó un poco más, apretando. Aspiró otra vez aquella fragancia mientras apoyaba sutilmente la nariz contra la camiseta de Bokuto, embriagándose y obnubilándose _un poco más_. Ni siquiera se había colocado la chamarra del equipo; osó aproximarse un poco más si era posible, adosando ahora también su torso contra la espalda del mayor. Percibió un movimiento en Bokuto, pero no quiso tampoco abrir los ojos.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se instaló entre ambos adultos en la mitad del aparcamiento, aquella noche de brisa fresca.

De repente, Akaashi sintió el calor de la mano de Bokuto sobre la suya; un suave apretón lo trajo en forma violenta a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aún así, su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecer a su mente y sólo despegó el rostro de la camiseta, observando el hombro derecho del mayor. Su mano aún sujetaba firmemente a Bokuto, y la mano de éste, más grande que la suya, descansaba sobre ella. Akaashi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar ante la visión que sus ojos le brindaban y que su cerebro parecía no querer procesar.

— ¿Si?

— Encontré el automóvil.— Bokuto susurró aquello y a Akaashi le costó entender a qué se refería.— Si estás muy cansado, podemos dejarlo para otra oportunidad.

En ese instante comprendió que Bokuto había malinterpretado su enajenación mental por él como si fuera cansancio. Por eso había murmurado aquello y no había gritado como antes; la decepción se filtró levemente en el tono de Bokuto y Akaashi no supo si sentirse molesto, confundido o enternecido por la conducta del mayor.

— Estoy bien, Bokuto-san. Vamos a tu departamento.

— ¡¿De verdad?! Ya te digo, está todo un poco desordenado todavía, pero es habitable, ¿quieres que llamemos al delivery? No sé si ahí hay algo decente para comer…

— Bokuto-san, ¿vives sólo?

Ninguno de los dos se había movido pese a que el tiempo parecía haber empezado a correr otra vez; de la nada misma, el pensamiento inquieto e irritante de que Bokuto conviviese con otra persona le enervó la mente, y era la primera vez que se le cruzaba por la cabeza pensar en algo así.

— Claro, desde que me fui de casa vivo solo. ¿Por qué?

— Curiosidad.

Bokuto finalmente había volteado y encarado a Akaashi; éste tuvo que retroceder un paso para no toparse de frente con el rostro del otro, pese a que seguía siendo más alto que él. ¿Era su impresión, o era aún _más _alto que antes? Bokuto lo observaba con una mezcla de confusión y frustración en el rostro, y Akaashi hubiese pagado lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando o qué era lo que le generaba ese debate interno. Un alivio que fastidió a Akaashi recorrió todo su cuerpo después de la respuesta de Bokuto. Bien, parecía ser un terreno seguro. Al final, el otro pareció decidir que no valía la pena y sonrió, retrocediendo un paso hacia el aparcamiento.

— Bueno, vamos.

Bokuto tenía una particularidad que Akaashi siempre había resaltado: poseía la habilidad inherente y propia de sorprenderlo de un momento a otro, como fuera, en donde fuera y de la manera que sea. Akaashi estaba un poco alterado por el contacto anterior y quizás por eso percibió cierta nota personal e íntima cuando dijo aquello en un tono de voz más profundo y bajo. Era eso, o el hecho de que Bokuto había decidido por cuenta propia arrastrarlo otra vez, ahora hacia el vehículo.

Sólo que en esa oportunidad había decidido tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo consigo.

Akaashi se vio jalado hacia el interior del aparcamiento mientras intentaba controlarse _un poco_. Con la mano libre se acomodó otra vez las gafas mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Bokuto, presionando su mano _sin querer_. Por la velocidad que había adquirido Bokuto en esos momentos, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al vehículo en cuestión.

Bueno, Akaashi esperaba encontrarse con algo como aquello. Bokuto soltó su mano mientras desactivaba la alarma de la gran camioneta negra - que podía llegar a parecer incluso un camión pequeño - al tiempo que abría una de las puertas traseras y lanzaba el bolso dentro como si no pesara nada. De repente, la mano de Akaashi se sintió fría y tuvo la necesidad de esconderla dentro de su cazadora mientras aguardaba a que el otro terminara de revisar los espejos laterales.

— Como es un poco grande, a veces _tienden _a chocarla.— su tono rencoroso indicaba que no era la primera vez que ocurría.— ¡Sube!

Akaashi se tomó su tiempo para subir al enorme vehículo; cuando se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y logró encontrar el cinturón de seguridad, echó un vistazo general al panel del coche descubriendo con grata sorpresa que estaba todo bastante acomodado para tratarse de Bokuto.

— …podemos pedir incluso en la pizzería que está a unas cuadras de casa, ya las he probado y soy muy buenas, ¿o tú quieres comer algo en especial? A mi ya la verdad a ésta hora me da lo mismo.

— Lo que tú quieras está bien para mi, Bokuto-san.

— Akaashi.

Otra vez, esa molesta sensación en su estómago se instaló al oírlo pronunciar su nombre. Tuvo que aferrarse al apoyabrazos de la camioneta porque Bokuto no sólo había arrancado, sino que ya estaba saliendo del aparcamiento a una velocidad que no le generaba demasiada confianza a Akaashi. ¿En qué momento Bokuto había aprendido a conducir?

— Dime.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes sueño o he dicho algo malo? Hablo demasiado y no me doy cuenta, lo lamento.

Akaashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; por suerte, Bokuto no lo estaba mirando a él sino que tenía la vista concentrada en la calle. Aún así, Akaashi supo que su ceño y su barbilla fruncidos obedecían a la pregunta que le había hecho y no a la concentración de la conducción. Los ojos del menor se deslizaron hacia abajo al percibir un movimiento a su izquierda; Bokuto había tomado la palanca de cambios en forma brusca. Había cambiado de tercera a cuarta.

Y, movilizado por un impulso desconocido, Akaashi estiró la mano otra vez.

Algo en su fuero interno necesitaba sentir otra vez ese extraño calor que se había extendido por su brazo.

Cuando posó su mano sobre la de Bokuto, sintió la diferencia de temperaturas. La suya estaba demasiado fría, la del otro muy caliente. El mayor le echó un simple vistazo levantando levemente las cejas, relajando el ceño. No le dedicó demasiada atención, volviendo su vista a la carretera otra vez; nuevamente y ante la falta de un rechazo explícito, Akaashi presionó su mano sobre la otra, aún en la palanca. Ante semejante acción, podía sentir su rostro enrojeciéndose por el calor que estaba experimentando en sus mejillas, agradeciendo la oscuridad que había en la cabina.

— No has hecho ni dicho nada malo, Bokuto-san. Aún.

— ¿Cómo que aún? Dame una chance, he madurado. Un poco.

Bokuto se rió de su propio comentario y Akaashi sintió la tensión abandonando el cuerpo de ambos. Su mano hubiese deseado seguir allí, pero el mayor tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo y cambiar la velocidad. Retrajo la mano otra vez al bolsillo suspirando, frustrado.

— Déjame demostrártelo.

Akaashi se sobresaltó al oírlo, no porque sus palabras en sí le sorprendieran, sino por el tono y el volumen en el que había sido pronunciadas. Lo había dicho tan bajo y con tanta convicción, que Akaashi pensó realmente que había pensado en voz alta, porque luego de aquello ya no volvió a emitir sonido, repentinamente concentrado en el tráfico.

Sí, Akaashi realmente deseaba que Bokuto le demostrara aquello, si es que era posible. Ahora, ¿él sería capaz de demostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellas últimas horas?


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi había jurado por un momento que, pese a que Bokuto se había reído de su propia declaración al afirmar que había madurado - _un poco_ \- durante aquellos años, estaba diciendo la verdad. Luego de varios minutos en la carretera - y varios momentos tensos en los que el mayor había acelerado más de la cuenta y Akaashi había _sentido _la necesidad de aferrarse fuertemente al apoyabrazos, sólo por si acaso - y de una pequeña trifulca con el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía ahora Bokuto, habían podido finalmente arribar al dichoso departamento.

Tenía que admitirlo, no sólo era espacioso y bien distribuido, sino que era habitable. Bokuto había exagerado cuando se había atajado minutos atrás en que acababa de mudarse y que estaba desordenado; ni bien las luces se habían encendido en el lugar, Akaashi escudriñó la cocina y el living, los dos habitáculos que más cerca tenía a su alcance. Por lo pronto, lo único fuera de lugar que había notado había sido el televisor encendido, un grifo apenas abierto con una gotera insistente y molesta, y algunas camisetas colgadas en los asientos y una que otra sobre la mesa.

Habría podido reconocer más detalles, como la pintura que estaba colgada en el living o el diseño del mosaico en la cocina, de haber tenido las gafas colocadas.

Akaashi no dependía de los lentes completamente para movilizarse; a decir verdad, su déficit visual radicaba en la distancia cercana - hecho que se agudizó cuando comenzó su trabajo de auditor - pero se había acostumbrado a utilizar los lentes de manera permanente ya pasada cierta hora de la tarde, más por cansancio que por verdadera necesidad.

Y sabía que era tarde. Sus ojos ya no podían distinguir detalles finos sin una ayuda. Sin mucha ayuda.

— Akaashi, no ves nada.

La voz de Bokuto se filtró más allá del living. Akaashi se deslizó por la puerta que comunicaba hacia otra habitación, observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él: se encontraban en una especie de antesala que comunicaba con el baño y lo que probablemente era la habitación de Bokuto, a juzgar por el caos que había adentro. Éste se hallaba con un pie dentro y otro fuera de su cuarto, la camiseta ya en el suelo y las gafas de Akaashi en el puente de su nariz. Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Bokuto batallaba en distinguir algo que al otro se le escapaba, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

No podía molestarse con él. Después de todo, seguía siendo un niño. Un poco grande.

— Bokuto-san, permíteme.— Akaashi se acercó a él mientras le retiraba las gafas del rostro, el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel ajena causándole una electricidad fugaz y efímera. Apretando la mandíbula mientras se colocaba las gafas, se sintió más seguro una vez pudo ver el espacio físico con nitidez.

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta que te estaba costando ver.

— Estoy bien.

— Ah, Akaashi…

Akaashi jadeó imperceptiblemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Bokuto acababa de pronunciar su nombre en forma casual y fingiendo que acomodaba algo dentro de su habitación, pero no podía engañar al ex armador: conocía perfectamente el tono de voz que había empleado, lo había oído infinidad de veces antes y no podía siquiera concebir que aquello sonara exactamente igual que tantos años atrás, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Estaba en presencia de la debilidad número 2 de Bokuto: su propia inseguridad personal.

Detrás de aquella personalidad avasallante e intensa y dejando de lado los estados emocionales inestables y ciclotímicos que Bokuto había sufrido en la adolescencia - y que en un principio Akaashi se había tomado en serio hasta que se había percatado que eran parte natural y peligrosa del carácter del capitán del equipo - aquel hombre era, en sí, bastante inseguro de sí mismo en el ámbito personal. Independientemente del vóley, Bokuto siempre se había movilizado en otros aspectos de su vida con cierto resquemor que Akaashi había notado en muchas ocasiones y que había tenido a buen tino intentar dar aunque fuera una solución transitoria para que no comenzara a perjudicar otras facetas de su vida.

Sin éxito.

Y cuando aquella inseguridad comenzaba a emerger de su interior, imparable y destructiva, Akaashi podía notar el primer síntoma de que Bokuto estaba a punto de estallar a través del cambio sutil en el tono de su voz, más bajo y tembloroso de lo habitual.

— ¿Sí?¿Qué sucede?

No sabía por qué, pero Akaashi había sentido la necesidad de susurrar la pregunta pese a que se hallaban solos en el departamento de uno de ellos, sin testigos ni posibilidad alguna de que una tercera persona los oyera. Bokuto carraspeó y pareció ignorar su pregunta; había varias cosas que Akaashi quería saber, preguntar e indagar, pero Bokuto se le había adelantado.

Parecía que él también estaba sufriendo algún tipo de delirio personal interno que no podía resolver en esos momentos.

_Que no se tratara de ningún problema de índole amoroso, por favor._

Fue el primer y único pensamiento que recorría la mente de Akaashi mientras los segundos pasaban y Bokuto seguía rebuscando algo entre los cajones, a esas alturas sin saber si estaba fingiendo o no para ganar tiempo. Akaashi podía lidiar con cualquier tipo de problema que el mayor estuviese atravesando, lo involucrara a él o no.

Pero eso _no_. Por favor, _no. Que fuese otra cosa._

De repente, en el silencio del departamento y con Akaashi de pie aún en el umbral de la habitación ajena, oyó a Bokuto soltar una especie de chillido ahogado mientras se detenía en su búsqueda implacable entre los cajones, sobresaltando a Akaashi.

Cuando volteó y caminó hacia la puerta con un pedazo de tela en la mano, Akaashi supo de qué se trataba antes de que Bokuto desplegara frente a sus narices la camiseta del equipo de Fukurodani, impoluta y casi sin uso.

Cuando vio los colores inequívocos de la preparatoria, Akaashi sintió un nudo en la garganta difícil de pasar, incluso un leve ardor en la comisura de sus ojos que lo obligó a parpadear varias veces en un intento por no quedar en ridículo frente al otro.

Pero lo que hizo que sintiera una piedra en su estómago y la quijada rígida fue ver el número de aquella camiseta que parecía no tener uso alguno.

El número 5 lo saludaba, grande y llamativo. O más bien le daba una bofetada en medio de la cara.

Akaashi no podía hablar porque tenía la mandíbula dura y, aunque hubiese podido abrir la boca, hubiese temido que la voz le saliera temblorosa y miserable. Carraspeó, volviendo a parpadear intensamente mientras tomaba en sus manos la camiseta que él mismo había usado en el último partido de las nacionales, en su segundo año de preparatoria.

El último que había jugado con Bokuto antes de que éste se graduara.

— Me la diste luego de que terminara el torneo nacional. Cuando empaqué para mudarme aquí, la encontré guardada, bien doblada y limpia, como la dejaste aquel día. Lamento si tiene alguna arruga, la conservé lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Por qué?

Maldita sea, ¿aquello era su voz? No había llorado pero su tono compungido y levemente congestionado lo estaba traicionando. Carraspeó intentando sacarse aquella sensación asfixiante de la garganta.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué la conservaste?.— Bokuto frunció el ceño mientras parecía sopesar realmente su pregunta, suspirando al final.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Me la regalaste, Akaashi.

— No, lo lamento.— en forma impulsiva y nerviosa, Akaashi subió sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, ansioso.— Me he expresado mal. ¿Por qué aún _sigues _con esto?

— Ah, eso. Porque me recuerda a ti, ¿por qué más?

Akaashi abandonó la habitación de Bokuto fingiendo observar casualmente un cuadro que había justo antes del baño, aún con la camiseta en la mano.

Lo cierto es que no podía ver ningún detalle del cuadro, ni siquiera con los lentes puestos. Su vista estaba empañada y por mucho que parpadeaba, no se aclaraba.

_¿Cómo era posible que Bokuto aún pudiese soltar frases como aquella sin verse afectado y sin pensar en los demás?_

Luego del día de la graduación de Bokuto, Akaashi había pasado a ser el capitán del equipo por orden natural de sucesión, y en un acto impulsivo que hasta el día de la fecha no había sabido comprender bien, le había regalado la camiseta con el número que sabía, no volvería a utilizar jamás una vez que el nuevo equipo se formara y los integrantes de primer año se incorporaran a la titularidad. Bokuto la había aceptado de buen grado y, de manera retributiva, le había obsequiado la suya con el número 4 y su nombre estampado en la espalda.

Número que Bokuto tampoco había vuelto a utilizar nunca más.

— ¿Akaashi?

— Dime, Bokuto-san.— volvió a carraspear mientras soltaba el aire que había estado guardando, devolviéndole la camiseta.

No iba a quedársela por error ahora que sabía del propio Bokuto que había algún tipo de necesidad latente de todavía recordarlo, fuera de la manera que fuese.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes obligación de responderme, claro.

Ah.

Otra vez aquel tono tembloroso y apresurado.

El tema de la camiseta no era lo que había desatado la debilidad número 2.

_Había más._

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué no seguiste jugando? Luego de la preparatoria, digo.

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, sobre todo porque en una primera instancia parecía ser inofensiva. Akaashi podía dar varias respuestas a aquello, todas sólidas y bien fundamentadas. Sin embargo, intuía que detrás de aquel interrogante había algo más profundo y retorcido que estaba fastidiando a Bokuto y que no estaba sabiendo expresar a través de las palabras, no precisamente porque no se animara.

— Porque tenía otros objetivos en mi vida. Me gusta mucho la edición.

— Ah.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos, un tanto cortante. El sonido del televisor encendido se oía demasiado lejos para que Akaashi pudiese concentrarse en él.

— Bokuto-san, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber realmente?

— ¿Te fastidié?.— Akaashi frunció el ceño, sin comprender su pregunta. ¿Si le había molestado lo que le había preguntado?

— No, no lo hiciste.

— En algún momento, llegué a pensar que podríamos encontrarnos, incluso volver a jugar juntos. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiese sido eso!

— Espera. Detente ahí.

Si no detenía a Bokuto en ese mismo instante, Akaashi estaba seguro de que iba a lograr que estallara en llanto.

La inseguridad de Bokuto la estaba provocando él.

— El hecho de que yo no siguiera jugando de manera profesional, no significa que te he soltado la mano, Bokuto-san. Sigo aquí.

Como si estuviese reafirmando sus palabras, la mano de Akaashi tomó impulsivamente la de Bokuto, sintiendo el apretón fuerte pero medido de éste. Permanecieron en un silencio mucho más cómodo, Akaashi aliviado de saber que sus temores eran infundados.

— Voy a matar a Tsum Tsum.

— ¿A quién?

— A...no me hagas caso. Akaashi, ¿alguien te está llamando?

— No.

— ¿Entonces por qué tu teléfono vibra tanto?

Akaashi retiró el teléfono celular que había comenzado a sonar otra vez dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones sólo para silenciar la llamada. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo, aquel nombre apareció brillante en la pantalla del móvil, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Bokuto no alcanzara a siquiera poder ojear quién era el que insistía tanto a aquellas horas.

— ¿No vas a atender?

De repente, Akaashi se sintió repentinamente sofocado por varias cosas que se estaban acumulando. El partido, su incertidumbre, las emociones que acababa de vivir y aquella maldita e inoportuna llamada se habían sumado al hecho de que Bokuto estaba demasiado cerca de Akaashi, infernalmente cerca. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a invadir su espacio personal otra vez? Cierto, él había comenzado con aquello primero al manosearlo en el estacionamiento y al mantener aún su mano firmemente agarrada a la del mayor. Levantó el rostro mientras guardaba otra vez el aparato en su bolsillo, topándose con la mirada ambarina a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

Definitivamente, Bokuto había crecido todavía más. Un extraño silencio, pesado pero no incómodo ni tenso se instaló entre ellos. En un momento, Akaashi llegó a pensar que el tiempo se había detenido, porque tuvo la impresión de que ambos habían dejado de respirar. Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba y de nuevo aviso, la tensión se volvió insoportable. Como si de un imán se tratara, Akaashi percibió que Bokuto estaba literalmente cayendo sobre él a cámara lenta, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo cuando la frente del más alto chocó suavemente con la suya, obligándolo a retroceder un paso al desestabilizarse por el contacto.

— Ah, lo siento, ¿te hice daño? Yo…

— Bokuto-san...cállate.

— Entendido.

Akaashi no perdió contacto y se permitió expulsar el aire que había estado reteniendo de manera pausada, contenida. Cerró los ojos intentando ganar una concentración que no hallaba, y adelantó apenas el rostro hacia delante, rozando el rostro ajeno con la nariz en una caricia suave e insegura. Entreabrió un poco los ojos al percibir un cambio en la respiración de Bokuto, un leve temblor en su cuerpo, una respuesta que no sabía era favorable o no a su movimiento.

De imprevisto, los fuertes brazos rodearon a Akaashi en un abrazo asfixiante; se vio repentinamente aplastado contra el torso ajeno, y recién en ese momento recordó que Bokuto ya se había quitado la camiseta. Intentó liberar sus brazos del agarre en el que habían quedado prisioneros para así poder devolverle el gesto, acercarlo más a él, poder…

Pero Bokuto, como siempre, se había movido más por impulsos que por pensamientos, y en todas y cada una de aquellas ocasiones, había desarmado mentalmente a Akaashi.

El mayor ladeó el rostro hacia el de Akaashi en una fracción de segundo mientras éste se debatía cómo hacer para moverse dentro de aquella presa en la que se había convertido el cuerpo de Bokuto, y en ese momento, el ex armador sintió los labios ajenos sobre su piel, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Y allí plantó uno, dos. Tres besos, seguidos, sonoros y efusivos.

Acto seguido lo soltó, sonriendo. Akaashi tuvo que reafirmarse en el antebrazo de Bokuto para no caer, su rostro ardiendo, sus lentes torcidos y su mentón levemente tembloroso.

— Te has puesto rojo, Akaashi.

— ¿De verdad?

No pudo evitar que una risa nerviosa se filtrara mientras sonreía como un idiota. La risa de Bokuto no tardó en dejarse oír, estridente y ruidosa como siempre, sólo que Akaashi en esa ocasión notó un dejo de nerviosismo que la suya propia compartía.

Qué par de idiotas podían llegar a ser.

Y en ese momento, otro sonido los sobresaltó a ambos, dejando de reír. Akaashi frunció el ceño oyendo una melodía extraña y molesta proveniente de la entrada del departamento. Ceso a los pocos segundos, y Bokuto pareció reconocerla enseguida.

— Ese fue Omi Omi.

— _¿Quién?_

— Sakusa.

Akaashi frunció el ceño mientras veía a Bokuto yendo a grandes pasos a buscar el dichoso teléfono con la notificación espantosa que le había puesto a Sakusa. Segundos después decidió seguirlo, un poco molesto y decepcionado por la repentina interrupción. Sentía que alguien le había pinchado con saña la burbuja de bienestar que se había generado en aquel pasillo, hacía unos momentos.

— Bueno, no entiendo qué quiere decir, pero me preocupa.

— ¿Me permites?

— Claro.

Bokuto le dio el celular a Akaashi y se dirigió a la cocina; Akaashi vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo que estaba buscando algún número de teléfono para pedir la cena, y la confianza ciega de Bokuto al darle el aparato sin importarle realmente le conmovió, aunque fuese una idiotez.

Akaashi leyó el mensaje una, dos. Tres veces. Frunció el ceño, mordió su labio inferior, procesando.

— ¿Miya y Hinata tienen una relación?

— Son amigos, supongo.— el grito le llegó solapado por la pared que los separaba, y Akaashi se preguntó en ese momento si su ingenuidad podía llegar a tanto.

— Si son novios, digo.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, no lo sé. Tsum Tsum es bastante intenso con Hinata, pero suele serlo con todos….quizás un poco más con él, ahora que lo mencionas.

Bien, así que el tal Tsum Tsum era Atsumu Miya.

— ¿Intenso en qué sentido?

— Tiende a invadir el espacio personal de los demás. Como yo, digamos.

Akaashi lo observó de reojo, anonadado.

Bokuto era consciente de más cosas de las que el mismo Akaashi podía asimilar. _¿Eso quería decir que lo de antes había sido adrede?_

— En todo caso, ¿Tengo que llamar a Atsumu? No entiendo a qué se refiere con "salvarlos".

— No. Espera. Bokuto-san.— Akaashi se plantó firme frente al otro cuando éste estiró el brazo para tomar de nueva cuenta el teléfono, haciéndolo arquear las cejas.— No lo llames. ¿Me permitirías inmiscuirme? Es sólo para no generar más contratiempos.

— No pensaba llamarlo, quiero llamar al delivery.— la respuesta desarmó nuevamente a Akaashi, quien le tendió el aparato.— Has lo que quieras, Akaashi. Siempre y cuando Hinata esté bien. Confío más en tu juicio que en el mío. O en el de Omi Omi.

— Bien. Dame un momento.

Y así fue.

Bokuto discutió con 3 cadenas de comidas diferentes mientras Akaashi tecleaba rápidamente varios mensajes de texto sin dar demasiadas explicaciones a la persona que creía, podía sacarlo del apuro.

— Demoran entre 40 minutos y una hora. ¡Vivo en pleno centro! Akaashi, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? Se te hará muy tarde para volver.

Y allí iba.

Ya no podía contar la cantidad de veces que Bokuto lo había dejado sin respuesta aquella noche, y se percató de que ya había extrañado la sensación.

* * *

**¡Buenas!**

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Esta historia probablemente d{e para rato y hay algo que debo aclarar antes de que se me haga una bola: "Huracán", éste fanfic, dejará de actualizarse aquí, pero esta historia en si seguirá en "Chacal Negro". ¿Por qué? Porque la idea de Chacal Negro surgió luego y me pareció interesante unificar las ideas y que el mundo arda :)**

**Así que si te gusta ésta historia, a partir de ahora puedes seguirla en el otro fanfic cuando actualice...y si lees Chacal Negro, ya te salteaste el paso. Cualquier cosita no duden en escribirme!**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: "Vainilla" es un fanfic terminado...hasta hoy xD también lo he actualizado, porque no podía dejarlo así, amo demasiado a estos dos.**


End file.
